


Tunak Tunak Tun

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Gen, Percy and Jason attempt to dance, Silly, Tunak Tunak Tun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those of you not familiar with the song, I highly recommend checking it out. It's very fun.</p><p>This story was inspired by a video I saw on Tumblr of two guys dancing to the entire song, and is dedicated to one of my best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunak Tunak Tun

Nico’s got the video camera, Annabeth’s got the popcorn, but it’s long been forgotten, sitting on the middle couch cushion. It’s not that it’s bad or unsalted or too buttery – in fact, it’s Nico’s favorite – but honestly, the show in front of them is taking all of his attention. Just keeping his hands relatively steady is a challenge equal to a Hurculean task.

Percy and Jason, both in shorts, their shirts long abandoned on the deck outside, grin at each other and stand side by side in almost perfect synchronization like they had long ago planned this. Nico can hear Annabeth desperately trying and failing to keep herself from laughing.

“No, guys, you don’t understand,” Percy insists and he steps forward, getting into a lower position. His knees bend as he squats, arms creating a weird sort of football goalpost like he’s waiting for a field goal. Annabeth sits up, her legs crossed under her, and raises her eyebrow.

“Why do you two know this song?” she asks and Nico glances at Jason who’s smiling in a way that makes Nico’s stomach flutter. He hopes his cheeks aren’t growing red.

“Because it’s catchy,” Jason answers. He flicks his iPod and the first few beats of the music begin.

Nico’s mouth is wide open. He tries to close it, fails, and gives up. There’s no point in trying to hide his shock and surprise and blush anymore.

In almost perfect unison, Jason and Percy jump, and words in another language start spewing from their mouths. They move back and forth like crabs, arms waving above their heads, as they sing to the pop song blaring from the borrowed portable speakers. At the end of the refrain, they turn to each other, point, throw their heads back, and spin until they’re back to back with their sides facing Annabeth and Nico.

They spin away from each other, both still singing, their accents atrocious. More than once Nico catches the odd English word thrown in when it’s clear neither knows the actual lyric, but they’re few and far between. It’s like they’ve been planning this.

Annabeth holds her hands over her lips, but there’s no hiding the enormous smile fighting its way free.

When they start spinning, Nico loses it. His hands shake as quiet laughter runs through his entire body, and he can’t stop the small grin spreading across his lips. They’re a pair, certainly – Percy spins Jason, Jason spins Percy, and then they slap their bellies as the drums play a heart pounding beat every few seconds.

“Tunak tunak Tun, Tunak tunak Tun, Tunak tunak Tun, Da Da Da!” they sing, and their fingers wiggle like demented worms as they draw their arms across their bodies. At the next part of the refrain, they change to one hand pointing and spinning in front of their bodies, while the other is proudly waving in the air, spinning to the same beat.

Even though their dancing is the most laughable thing Nico has ever seen, he can’t deny that they’re actually halfway decent at it. It’s uncoordinated now, more of a spinning, crazy dance fight without either of them actually touching – Jason’s gone into a handstand and is kicking his feet to the beat while Percy lifts himself onto the counter and continues his dancing on it.

They play off of each other, spontaneous and silly, and as Annabeth breaks down into full on guffaws Jason and Percy reach the epitome of their performance. They start to make waves with their arms while they’re back to back and spin around, going still only when they have to hold onto the longest note of the song yet. Where they’re getting all of that energy Nico will never know.

On the last smack of the chest, Percy hits Jason’s, and Jason hits Percy’s, and they end with the most epic, thrust out arm pose anyone has ever seen.

Annabeth and Nico break into claps and, in Annabeth’s case, hoots, while Nico makes sure he got the whole thing on camera. When he clicks the little record button, and the ‘movie saved’ icon flashes across his screen, he darts his eyes up to the two congratulating each other and slapping each other on the back.

“You got all of that, right?” Annabeth whispers over.

Nico grins a grin that’s all teeth and glinting eyes. “Of course.” 


End file.
